Your Biggest Fan
by Gabbygirl1234
Summary: This is a One Direction fan fiction for my friend Staci. I don't like One Direction but my BFF does. So this is for her. Harry X Staci / OC Fandom Press...


**Hey guys, I like to say this is****_ NOT_**** for me! This is for my friend Staci and I will ****_NEVER WRITE_**** another one of these darn things. I'm only doing this for Staci since she loves them. She want's me in the story so I will be in this. I DO NOT LIKE ONE DIRECTION... It's for my fellow friend and I will Not do another story with One Direction. Staci, if your reading this, You Better Feel Loved! Anyway, As much as it pains me to write this, Here you go!**

**Staci X Harry**

**Gabrielle X Owen**

**Staci , Owen, Myself ( Gabrielle) will be a OC **

**OC stands for ' Own Character'**

* * *

**Your Biggest Fan **

Staci was feeling so pumped! She been waiting since forever to watch One Direction play. She felt excited, silly, and happy all at one. This boy band was the only thing Staci could think about. With teenage hormones going completely crazy, She felt honestly in love. Definitely, She felt in love and had the gear to prove it. She had posters of the boy band and even outfits to wear if she ever met them. She was still so excited since her father got a ticket to watch her leading heroes in action. Today will be the day she would see her favorite band of all time.

Harry wasn't feeling like himself. His shiny curly brown hair seemed to get in the way of his green eyes. He was use to girls falling for his beautiful green eyes. He's bright teeth would shine in the sunlight or spot light for his case. Harry only wanted to cool off for a while sine he been on this tour for nearly two months. His vocal cords were aching from all the singing but the show must go on. Like his mother would say. Harry smiled at the thought. Harry missed this parents deeply even though he had a hard time with them. Since, his parents had divorce when he was seven. His mom took care of him and a gave him them most support. Well , his friends gave him support too. Defiantly his fans gave him support.

Liam walks into Harry dressing room with a smirk. "Hey Harry! You excited for tonight concert? I heard there going to be a totally large crowd!" Liam bursts out. Harry nods his head still feeling out of it. He felt like he was missing some thing in his life but didn't know what it was. "Yah Liam, Of course I'm excited." Harry mumbles out. Liam notices his doubt but just shrugs a arm over Harry shoulder." Let's go please the crowd." Liam says dragging Harry to the back stage.

Staci was so excited, even though her best friend Gabrielle was complaining the whole time. Staci had a extra ticket and had force Gabby to go. Gabby was mumbling under her breath how annoying the boy band was. "Come on Gabby! Be happy with me." Staci says with the biggest smile. Gabby kept grumbling and looking out the window. Staci noticed Gabby's short wavy brown hair falling into her big brown puppy dog eyes. Her eyes seemed to pop with the black eyeliner. Gabrielle's big flush lips that Staci always called bubble lips were a purplish color. Gabby's tan skin was exposed with her wearing a black tank top with a white smile face. Gabby worn black combat boots and old beat up jeans. The pockets of the jeans had chains hanging off. Staci thought Gabby looked like a trouble maker girl. Yet, Gabby was totally not. She got good grades and never ever let's her friends down. Staci shook her head and started to think about Harry, her favorite boy from the band. Staci smiles at the thought. Her smile grows when her father says " Here we are! After the concert, met me at this exact spot. Bye girls!" Staci laughs at her father and grabs Gabby hand. "Come on, Let's Go!" Staci shouts into the sky. Entering the stadium with the crowd pushing pass them.

Staci pulled Gabby through the crowd till they reached the front. Staci had front row seats in the dead middle. Best seats in the whole stadium. Gabby frown and says" Seroiusly? Only you would pick these seats. " Gabby mumbles. Staci laughs at her comment. In the corner Staci spotted a guy heading towards them. The guy had medium length black hair with bright blue eyes. He had studs in his ears with a necklace that was just a chain. He had a long black sleeve shirt on with black jeans. He had his black converses that had permeant marker skulls drawn all over them. The boy stopped in front of my best friend. " Hey, I'm Owen. And you are?" the boy asked. Gabby blushed a little and says " I'm Gabrielle but You can call me Gabby." Owen smirks and says " Well Gabby, Do you want to go hang out some where dark?" Gabby gives Staci a begging look. Staci nods for her to go. Gabby smiles and follows Owen away. Suddenly the lights starts to flash and the band walks out on stage.

Harry walked on stage with his band members close behind. He felt a rush go through his veins. He felt the spotlight and felt totally exposed. Harry scanned the crowd and notice a thin girl in the front. Her hair was long and wavy. Her hair was the color brown pulled back by a purple ponytail. This girl had beautiful hazel eyes and a small adorable nose. She had freckles spread across her nose like a map. She looked sixteen. She wore a pink tank top with white shorts. Her hands were on her curvy hips with fingernails painted pink. Harry felt a sudden rush of pleasure go through him. He didn't know who the heck his girl was. Yet , all he wanted was this girl in his arms. For him to hold her and never let go.

Staci watched as Harry and the rest of the band sing. She felt like Harry was staring exactly at her. Not anyone but her. Staci her jumped when Harry stands right in front of her. Harry knees down and makes eye contact with Staci. A spark went through both there body. Harry grabs Staci hand and lifts her up on to the stage. Staci heart stopped as the spotlight hits her body. Harry kept singing only glaring into her eyes. "Sing with me." Harry whispered in Staci's ear. Staci felt herself blush and sang along with Harry.

Harry smiled as the girl sings with him. Her voice was like a angel. Harry knew he found love at first sight. Staci and Harry sang together till the drapes dropped down. Harry still had his hand in Staci's. He faced her and says "I'm Harry and you are?" Staci blushes and says " I'm Anastasia, but everyone calls me Staci." She replies. Harry smiles and plants a kiss on her cheek . Staci blushes as Harry pulls away. Harry put's a piece of paper in her hand and says " I have to go Babe. Talk to you later." Harry then walks with his band back stage.

Staci lifts the paper up and reads over it. On the paper, was Harry phone number and email address. On the bottom it says : To My Biggest Fan. Staci smiled with brightness. Staci walked off the stage and walked over to Gabby who was standing by the door. Gabby hair was little more wild then she remember. "So, Did you have fun with Price Charming?" Gabby asked. Staci laughed and replying "Yah, How about you?" Gabby blushed and say's "Well, Yah. I had fun with Owen. I got his phone number. Now let's go before your dad has a heart attack." Staci loops her arm with Gabby and says " Let's go!" Staci thought about Harry and what just played out. Maybe there is hope for her yet.


End file.
